


Wake Up Call

by hoomhum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoomhum/pseuds/hoomhum
Summary: Sebastian occasionally sedates Jim to get him to sleep. He loves fucking Jim when he's coming out of it.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my (soon to be deleted) LJ account sebastian_pie. Fill for a kink meme prompt

If Jim didn’t like it, he didn’t give any indication, this Sebastian knew for sure. When Jim didn’t like something, he made it known in the loudest, most obnoxious way possible. There was none of that, though Jim could surely tell, surely knew what was about to happen each time Sebastian slipped a sedative into his tea.

It was for his own good, anyway. During the weeks when things grew busy, his appointments ran long and he spent hours with his notes spread out all over the floor, composing emails while barking orders into his mobile, Jim didn’t sleep. The longer he went without sleeping the more intense he became. He made rash decisions, alienated those he ought to keep as allies. Sebastian always stepped in before things went too far.

The flat filled with a blissful silence as Jim slept and Seb took time to clean up the mess that had accumulated through a week’s worth of work. He made arrangements so that Jim wouldn’t be bothered for the next ten hours, kept tabs on the current projects and settled in to keep watch.

Of course, his motives were not entirely altruistic. Jim couldn't sleep forever, after all, and if there was anything that Sebastian loved more than watching his boss succumb to the drug’s effects, growing drowsy and pleasant, it was pulling Jim out of that state with a nice fuck.

He started by sliding beneath the covers, pressing kisses to Jim’s face and running his fingers through the man’s hair. Jim was lovely like this, still dead to the world, but reacting subconsciously to the stimulus of Sebastian’s warm hands stroking down his body.

It didn’t take much effort to tease Jim’s pyjama bottoms down his thighs. Sebastian pushed the covers aside and carefully slipped Jim’s feet free of the fabric. He spread those wonderfully pale legs, moving up the bed to kneel between them.

“Seb?” Jim murmured, eyes still closed as Sebastian palmed his cock. Jim was growing lazily hard beneath Sebastian’s soft touches. Sebastian grinned.

“It’s alright,” he told Jim, grinding a palm against his own erection to keep things from being over too soon. He fished for the lube in the bedside drawer and in moments was pressing two slick fingers into Jim’s arse. Jim arched his back, groaning as Sebastian pressed his knees up and out of the way. He was so relaxed, eyes just barely cracked open and hazy as he watched Sebastian work between his spread legs.

“God,” Sebastian groaned when he finally pushed into Jim’s slick hole. Jim’s eyes snapped wide and he turned his head to the side, pressing his face into the pillow. Sebastian pressed forward, covering Jim’s sleep warm body with his own. He kissed Jim’s lips hungrily as he picked up speed and was rewarded with a half-hearted response, Jim’s mouth sloppy against his own.

Jim’s eyes drifted closed again, face scrunched against the increasing power and speed of Sebastian’s thrusts. He was so warm, so pliable and deliciously unlike his usual self that Sebastian wanted to make it last for days.

But the drugs were fading, no matter how Jim seemed to resist awakening fully, so he wrapped his fist around Jim’s half erect cock, squeezing and tugging in time with his thrusts. Jim’s head lolled back in pleasure and he hummed, arching up into Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian pressed a forearm into the pillow beside Jim’s head to steady himself as he grew nearer to orgasm. Jim’s breathy pants drove him closer and it was not long before he came. He waited, encased by Jim’s body, as he pulled his boss to his own release. When he pulled out, Jim captured his arm, pulling him down to the bed. His voice was thick as he pressed his nose into Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Ten more minutes?”

Sebastian smirked, pulling the duvet up to cover the both of them, never mind the mess.

“Sure boss,” he said. “Ten more minutes.”


End file.
